Dejarte ir
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Viveka Edelstein descubre que Elijah Hedevary la esta engañando... mientras su antiguo amor regresa. "dime que yo me equivoque al dejarte ir".  PrussiaxFemAustria


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.**

**Bueno a lo que iba este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedí permiso para poder traducirlo, el fic le pertenece a Prustrian Informant (id: 1968804) y su nombre original es: Let you go.**

**Decidí resubirlo porque después de volverlo a leer me di cuenta que con mis prisas solo traduje y no le di una buena interpretación al español por lo que consideré que seria mejor darle una nueva lectura y hacer que quedará un poco mejor, aunque no creo que sea mucha la mejoría, espero que haya quedado un poco más decente.**

**Agradezco de antemano a Prustrian Informant por haberme dado el permiso de traducirlo y también gracias a quienes lo lean por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Dejarte ir.**

"_Yo soy Prusia y este es mi ritmo"_

Y así es como me encontré con la pesadilla de mi existencia. El hielo a mi fuego. La lluvia a mi sol, la nieve en mi verano; él se volvió mi veneno. La única cosa que mi querido prometido era incapaz de quitar de mi vida: Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"_Me equivoque al dejarte ir!"_

Era un día como cualquier otro. El sol brillaba en el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban en perfecta sincronía. No había nada en especial en ese día, claro, díganle eso a Elijah.

—¿Él vino de nuevo Viveka?— preguntó el húngaro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la brillante terraza, su ira se palpaba en el aire.

—Sí, él vino de visita con su hermano.

—¿Por qué vino su hermano de visita?— Él parecía estar realmente enfadado acerca de todo aquel lío. Él se llevó sus manos a su cabello y continuó su incesante caminar, no le cabía duda de que dejaría marcas en el lindo suelo que ella después tendría que limpiar.

—Él vino a reparar mi carro, recuerda que rompiste la caja de cambios.

—…Te dije que yo…

—No tengo tiempo para que vengas a tratar de arreglar mi carro. Ludwig es un mecánico profesional.— respondí mientras dejaba mi taza de té en su lugar y miraba a Elijah estoicamente. —Es mejor dejar esas cosas a profesionales.

Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, pero aun así…no me gusta que…ese bastardo venga a meterse contigo.

—Salí con él antes y ahora estoy comprometida contigo, ¿qué puede hacer él?

—Mi pequeña y querida austriaca, no se que enseñan en las escuelas aquí pero en Budapest nosotros aprendemos todo acerca del tipo de persona que es Gilbert. Ellos son sanguijuelas que tratan de succionar todo lo que puedan.

Entrecerré los ojos, al escuchar otro de sus golpes bajos hacia mi patrimonio y a mi gusto por los hombres. —Elijah…

—¡Ellos no tienen trabajo, corretean por ahí y se echan un polvo con las mujeres perdidas!

—Elijah…

—Y después cuando tratas de alejarte, ellos te arrastran con cualquier promesa que puedan hacer. ¡Gilbert es un monstruo!

Me puse de pie y caminé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de aquel hombre con exceso de imaginación y lo besé castamente. —Lo nuestro ha acabado. Él tuvo su oportunidad, ahora tú tienes la tuya.

Los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron suavemente hacia mi, mientras sentía esos brazos envolviéndome. Aunque él no fuera muy bueno al estar juntos y tendiera a tener una extraña relación con aquel joven polaco… Elijah por lo menos sabia cuando podía o no hacer ciertas cosas. Abrazarme por un segundo no era un problema…

Abrazarme por un largo tiempo… —Elijah es suficiente.

—Lo siento.

Su abrazo despareció y reprimí las urgentes ganas de suspender nuestro compromiso de nuevo. Yo no podía manejarlo. No había nada que mantuviera esta relación unida. Él no tenia ningún gusto por la música, no había pasión en sus brazos y sentía frio con él. Me encontraba con el ceño fruncido cuando él estaba a mi alrededor. La vida parecía simple con él. En el fondo lo mas probable es que la culpa sea tanto mía como suya pero… una mujer tiene que tener límites.

—Yo…iré a tocar un poco el piano, en el salón de música, si tú quieres...

Elijah saltó y sacó su celular, —¿hola?, ¡ah! ¡sí!, estaré ahí pronto, estoy con mi bella prometida. Sip, esta bien— dijo mientras colgaba su celular y sonreía. —Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero mi jefe me necesita.

"Mentiroso, tú no quieres escuchar mi música", pensé. —Esta bien…

—Te amo mi pequeña Viveka.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me encontré a mi misma en medio de un demasiado cálido y descuidado beso. "Ugh, no, eso no pertenece a mi boca, gracias."

Él se fue hacia atrás sonriendo brillantemente cuando yo comenzaba a considerar golpearlo en la cabeza con la taza de té.

—Estaré de regreso en una semana.

"Santo Dios." —Adiós

Él prácticamente corrió a través de las salas y salió por la puerta principal.

Yo nunca seré feliz con él, lo sé, pero yo no quiero estar sola. Esta casa es muy solitaria y no hay nadie mas…

Una carta apareció en mi buzón esta mañana. La desconocida escritura, me dio curiosidad, mientras entraba al vestíbulo y dejaba caer las cuentas en la pequeña mesa cerca del closet. Con un abrecartas, rápidamente abrí el sobre y extraje el contenido. Dentro habían fotografías, todas ellas mostrando la imagen de dos personas.

Ondas sacudieron mi cuerpo mientras me respaldaba en la pared y quedé en shock en el tiempo, fecha y personas que se encontraban en las fotos.

Elijah y ese polaco eran mas cercanos de lo que esperaba. Ellos se habían estado viendo a mis espaldas. Las fotos eran horribles. El par estaba en una variedad de poses comprometedoras siempre cargando esas brillantes y relucientes sonrisas. Esas no eran falsificaciones. Elijah no había sonreído así desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde el día que me invitó a cenar.

Todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Yo no estaba renunciando a nosotros pero aparentemente él si. Tomando el teléfono del borde de la mesita marqué su número y esperé.

—Hola.—Una conocida voz sin aliento me contestó y simplemente no pude detenerme.

—Hola Sr. Hedervary, ¿puedo hablar con Félix?

—Uh, sí, espere— su voz se oyó en el fondo. —¡Félix, tú no deberías decirle a las personas que vienes a mi oficina! ¿qué tal si mi prometida llama?

—Y no le he dicho ni a un alma. Tú sabes que no arruinaría estos fabulosos momentos con llamadas, mi secretaria las toma todas…— otra voz respondió en el fondo ronca y baja.

—Entonces, ¿quién demonios esta llamando?

—No lo sé, pregunta o algo.-

Elijah regresó al teléfono mientras yo colocaba una mano sobre mis labios, sintiendo mi pecho ser atravesado. Era verdad. Todo había acabado. —¿hola? ¿sigue ahí?

—Si… sigo aquí Elijah…

—¡¿VIVEKA?, ¡oh, mi amor!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú la que hablabas?

—¿Qué esta pasando?— "Por favor no me mientas"

—Nada, solo estaba teniendo una reunión con Félix y estábamos discutiendo unas importantes ideas de comunicación.

"Define comunicación" —¿Es así?

—Sí, lo siento me perderé tu cumpleaños esta noche, Viveka. Te juro que cuando regrese te llevaré a tu restaurante favorito, el turco.

"Ese es tu favorito" —Está bien.

—Adiós amor, tengo que estar pendiente de esta reunión.— En el fondo se oyó un sonido acallado de un gemido y yo retuve mis nauseas hasta que colgué el teléfono. El baño parecía a millones de años luz. "¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Qué esta mal con él?"

Chopin resonó a través de la casa por horas mientras trataba de encontrar algo de normalidad en la vida, algo que devolviera algo del resplandor que faltaba. Esa pieza faltante del rompecabezas de la felicidad que había desaparecido y sin ella nada más importaba.

Era una eternidad antes de que la noche cayera sobre la tierra. Todo continuó de esa forma hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono.

—¿hola?—dije mientras contestaba el teléfono

—hola, ¿es usted la srita. Viveka Edelstein?— Contestó una voz vacilante del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, así es. ¿quién habla?

—Habla Francis Bonnefoy. Hablo para decirle que usted ha recibido una importante invitación al club Iron Cross, esta noche. Nosotros le informamos que tiene una mesa privada para dos esta noche a las ocho y queríamos asegurarnos de que usted…

—Lo lamento, pero pienso que debe haber algún error…

—No, señorita. Yo le aseguro que tengo a el caballero que se encargó de todo esto frente de mi y asegura que esto es correcto.

"¿Elijah?" —Ya veo, muy bien en el Iron Cross a las 8.

—Sí.

—Muchas gracias, me aseguraré de asistir.

_Que error asumir que era mi prometido._

Así es como termine en este mundo de caleidoscopio. Las luces parpadeando a través de la sala en sombras, la gente bailando alrededor del salón, el pulsante ritmo de la hipnótica música del DJ. Observé el reloj que estaba iluminado sobre la masa de oscuridad que era la pared.

A mi alrededor solo podía observar el éxtasis de las personas en la pista, mientras el reloj marcaba las ocho, aun así el asiento a lado mío seguía vacío. Si nadie iba a venir, ¿qué hacia ahí sentada? Que estupidez había sido pensar que algo romántico iba a ocurrir en mi cumpleaños. No había algo así como amor. Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón seguía añorando cosas como esas?

Esto no era un sueño, no había un caballero en brillante armadura, solo estaba la fría verdad, la cruel realidad y personas que caían lejos de la marca de la perfección. Dos personas que no podían estar hechas la una para la otra.

Me levanté y reprimí esos dramáticos sentimientos que estaban atravesándome. Que vergonzoso, probablemente tocaría el piano hasta que mis dedos dolieran de nuevo.

—Señorita ¡no!— El caballero rubio de antes que me había mostrado la mesa corrió a detenerme. —Por favor, él estará en el escenario en un minuto, por favor solo quédese un poco mas y le aseguro que no se decepcionará.

—…bien…—Regresé a mi asiento y él tomo mi vaso vacío y remplazó mi bebida.

¿Qué esta pasando? Los ojos violeta inspeccionaban el lugar y el escenario buscando una razón para quedarse.

"_Yo soy Prusia y este es mi ritmo"_

Me congelé al escuchar esa voz. Una masa de cabello blanco se encontró con mi mirada y el ritmo palpitaba en toda la habitación. Me quedé ante el sonriente albino mientras él llevaba la habitación a un nuevo reino de música electrónica. Su mirada vagó hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas abiertos mirándolo sorprendido. Su mirada parecía continuar observándome mientras proseguía con la canción.

"_He estado por lugares conocidos,_

_he estado rondando como una frase que nunca acabo,_

_he estado buscando un modo de hacerte saber."_

El ritmo palpitaba mientras él cantaba.

"_No tengo nada que llene los espacios._

_No tengo nada pero un centro que viene deshecho._

_He estado dando vueltas y se nota._

_He estado en todos._

_He andado por todos los lugares conocidos._

_He estado corriendo como en una sentencia, nunca iniciada._

_He estado mirándote buscando un modo de hacerte saber…_

_No tengo nada que llene los espacios._

_No tengo nada pero un centro que viene deshecho_

_He estado dando vueltas y se nota._

_Cada nube en el cielo,_

_Cada lugar en el que me oculto,_

_me dice que…_

_me equivoque al dejarte ir._

"_cada sonido que escucho"_

"_cada pensamiento que temo"_

"_dice que_

_me equivoqué al dejarte ir"_

Él asintió con su cabeza mientras todos giraban y formaban una masa de gente llena de frenesí. El cuarto se expandió con la música, su rostro lo decía claramente. Este era su dominio, su elemento. No había escape.

S_on las pequeñas cosas que te enloquecían,_

_como el abrigo de alguien al tocar tu piel,_

_te puedo ver en cualquier lugar al que voy,_

_puedes estar en un mar de rostros,_

p_odría ser un rumor de tu sonrisa,_

_nadando en un río que fluye._

C_ada nube en el cielo,_

_cada lugar en el que me oculto_

_me dice que _

_yo_ _me equivoque al dejarte ir._

_Cada sonido que escucho,_

_cada pensamiento que temo,_

_me dice que_

_me equivoqué_

_me equivoqué al dejarte ir._

_¡WOO~!_

El cuarto grito con él en eso y encontré una pequeña sonrisa formándose ante la enérgica naturaleza de su interpretación. Era tan diferente ver a alguien más interpretando. Gilbert subió a su equipo de Dj y tomó su micrófono con ambas manos, permitiendo a la música reproducirse.

_Me equivoqué al dejarte ir._

_¡__WOOOOOOO~!_

Su voz retumbó en la habitación mientras él gritaba de nuevo. Esa multitud se encontraba prácticamente comiendo en la palma de su mano. Había algo acerca de verlo en su propio dominio. Me miré a mi misma y suspiré. Yo no pertenecía ahí. Yo no era alguien de clubes nocturnos de ningún tipo. Yo estaba hecha para restaurantes de cinco estrellas, reuniones de negocios y obras de teatro.

Gilbert estaba hecho para la vida nocturna por la ciudad, correteando en la medianoche, gritando y dirigiendo a las generaciones jóvenes entre sus caprichos y deseos. Él era un caos y mi mundo era sobre control y disciplina.

Me levanté y di la vuelta, avergonzada de haberme tomado la molestia de mostrarme. Esto no era justo para ninguno de los dos. No podía estar con él. No quería tener otro fracaso como el de Elijah. Eso seria algo que yo no podría manejar. Ni siquiera podía manejar a mi prometido de esa manera.

Mi huida fue patética. Casi maldecí mientras corría, mientras me encontraba con mi opuesto. Su cuerpo tan cálido y acogedor como siempre, Gilbert me salvo de caer contra el suelo y me miraba como si todo su mundo se hubiera sacudido, igual que el mío.

—No esperaba que realmente vinieras…

—Me invitaron por teléfono…

—Lo sé, yo hice que Francis hiciera la llamada, pero no esperaba que vinieras.

No, tenía que irme. Forzando mis pensamientos y buscando fuerza para no perder mi decisión; le sonreí débilmente. —Vine, entonces…

Esos ojos carmesí brillaron con vitalidad y una pequeña sonrisa creció hasta convertirse en una radiante sonrisa. Su postura arrogante creció, mientras se acercaba y me llevaba de nuevo a mi mesa. —¡Oye Francis, una botella de lo más fino que allá en el local!

—De acuerdo.— Respondió el francés y lo saludó con la mano, para alejarse corriendo a conseguir la bebida.

—Escucha Gilbert…

—¿Te ha gustado?

Parpadeé en sorpresa y me tomó un minuto el concentrarme. —No tenia ni idea de que fueras un disk jockey, ahora realmente me tengo que…

—Yo estuve tratando de encontrar un trabajo cuando estábamos saliendo, pero nada parecía encajar conmigo hasta que fuimos a Tokio por tu reunión de negocios ¿recuerdas que terminamos en ese club en Ikebukuro?-

Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo. —Terminaste trabajando de disk jockey porque entraste en un concurso de beber con aquel hombre y él cayó inconsciente.

—Sí, eso fue asombroso. Tú estabas preocupada todo el tiempo porque ninguno de los dos podía hablar japonés y ellos se la pasaban gritándonos cosas por el micrófono.

—Era acerca de la forma en que ellos se pusieran a gritar lo mismo.

—¡Kesesese! Sí, después de eso me di cuenta de que había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Lo amé, así que fui a la escuela y aprendí las partes técnicas y lo avanzado del trabajo.

—Felicidades.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza y fijó su mirada en mi, —Esa noche fue exactamente como yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Entonces estoy feliz de que por fin encontraste tu vocación.

—La noch_e_ _entera_.— enfatizó la palabra entera mientras se inclinaba un poco.

—ja, estas diciendo que…— A mi mente regresó el recuerdo de esa noche y me impidió terminar la frase.

_"—¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! Esto ha sido la cosa mas ridícula que has hecho hasta hora— le grité mientras golpeaba un poco su brazo._

—_Vive, tienes que admitir que ha sido asombroso._

—_Ellos nos miraban como si quisieran matarnos._

—_¿Qué es la vida sin riesgo?_

—_¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!_

_El albino detuvo mis interminables golpes y me arrinconó contra la esquina de un edificio, acercando su cuerpo al mío. —¿Estabas preocupada por mi?-_

—_¿Qué? No, es solo que…— pausé al darme cuenta que no había razón para quejarme._

_Él se inclinó finalmente justo para quedar fuera del alcance de mis labios. Era agonizantemente horrible. La tentación de todo eso…_

—_Mi princesa, estabas preocupada por nosotros ¿no?_

—_No, particularmente…— "¿Por qué esos labios tenían que estar tan lejos" sentí un sonrojo atravesar mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de mis pensamientos._

—_Vive…princesa…— él levantó mi barbilla como si esta fuera de porcelana y acortó esa atroz distancia que nos separaba. Ese gesto se llevo la cordura lejos de nosotros. El tiempo se detuvo mientras yo encontraba mis manos abrazándolo, tratando de acercarlo mas, incapaz de oír nada más que el pulso de nuestros corazones y su aliento._

—_Te amo, Gilbert…_

—_Yo siempre te he amado Vive. Siempre lo haré."_

Miré a Gilbert y un sonrojo profundo tomo lugar en mis mejillas cuando comprendí a que se refería.

—Prin…Viveka, escucha. Yo lamento haberme quedado callado acerca de los problemas con el dinero y después molestarme— dijo mientras tomaba sus manos con enojo. —Es solo…Yo no podía depender de ti económicamente. Eso me estaba matando. Yo siempre tenia que tomar de ti, no podía siquiera llevarte a cenar. Esos pequeños trabajos eran horribles y cuando yo le pedía a mi hermano para algo, me sentía patético. Después tú encontraste a Elijah.— Él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con dolor al pronunciar ese nombre.

—Gilb…

—Espera, no he terminado. Yo prometo, solo dime que me vaya y lo hago. No te molestaré, no te llamaré y me aseguraré de que mi hermano sepa no molestarte acerca de mi. Dilo. Solo espero por Dios que tu prometido sepa la puta suerte que tiene por tenerte.

Nosotros nos sentamos para otra canción y ninguno de los dos podía encontrar algo para decir. Ambos estábamos demasiado débiles como para encontrar las palabras para alejarnos.

—…Elijah me ha estado engañando…

—¿Qué?—esos ojos rojos me miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

—Lo supe esta mañana. Le marqué al trabajo y ellos estaban haciéndolo. Él lo estaba ocultando a mis espaldas.

—Vive…

—Tal vez yo lo trato demasiado fuerte o tal vez sea que yo simplemente no sirvo para encontrar alguien a quien hacer…

Esos brazos me envolvieron y me levantaron de mi asiento, ciñéndose alrededor de mi cintura y esa baja voz que resonó cada pensamiento, su seductora voz susurrando en mi oído, —Te amo, mi amor yo…no quiero dejarte ir— Ese calor me rodeó completamente, me acomodé entre sus brazos como si fuéramos dos mitades de un todo. Estaba mal para mi tratar de nuevo. Mi mente me lo decía y siempre me había dicho que nunca iba a durar. A pesar de todo eso, este abrazo, esta voz, estos cariñosos ojos y esos apasionados labios; yo simplemente no podía alejarme de él.

—…Yo…

Ligeros besos recorrían mi cuello y esas manos descendía de mis hombros, delineando círculos sobre mi piel, haciéndome arder. Quemándome los nervios y la ansiedad que trataba de detenerme. —Dime que yo…yo me equivoque al dejarte ir…

—Gilbert…— Traté de comunicarle mi temor, traté de darle a conocer que me estaba hundiendo. Él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y respiró calmadamente ayudándome a calmar mi acelerado corazón.

—No me rendiré acerca de nosotros.

—…

—No me daré por vencido con este amor.

Y así, deje que las flamas del deseo me consumieran.

Debí haberme quedado en casa.

—¡Púdrete!

—Ella era tu prometida, ¡ahora es mía!

—¡NO! TÚ LA DEJASTE.

—¡Y REGRESÉ! ¡NO TOQUES A MI PRINCESA!

—¡NO TOQUES A MI FUTURA ESPOSA!

Echándome hacia atrás y sintiendo un poco de ira corriendo a través de mí, miré a ambos y me puse de pie. —¡Cállense! Por Dios!

—Viveka…

—Vive…

Ambos pausaron y me miraron, esos ojos esmeraldas duros e indignados, mientras que unos ojos carmesíes cálidos y con desbordantes emociones. Miré a Elijah y suspiré, —Ya sé lo de Félix.

—Viveka, lo puedo explicar.

—No, está bien. Vete a casa.

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró los puños. —Viveka, estas cometiendo un error.

—¿Por qué no te callas? Ella ya ha decidido— Gilbert cruzó sus brazos sobre su camisa blanca de botones y sonrió, sus ojos tanteaban al húngaro.

—Este…este cabrón que ni siquiera puede poner un cheque de pago, y ni hablar de hacerte feliz. ¿Por qué Viveka?, ¿por qué lo escoges a él?

—Él me da algo que tú no puedes.

—¿Qué?, ¿dinero?, ¿estatus?— él dio un paso adelante y Gilbert se movió para permanecer frente de él. La tensión era palpable. —Dime, Viveka ¿eres seria respecto a esto? ¿puedo esperar para siempre por ti?

—…

—Entonces no…

—Viveka.

—No esperes por mi Elijah. Ve a casa, háblale a Félix, se feliz.— Me di la vuelta y respiré suavemente mientras lo escuchaba maldecir y finalmente salir de la casa. Antes de darme cuenta Gilbert me había envuelto en sus brazos, abrazándome fuerte contra él, besando mi cuello.

—Te amo, mi princesa

—Yo también te amo.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel hotel en Paris?—sus suaves palabras fueron suspiros mientras me abrazaba entre sus brazos.

—Recuerdo un hotel en Paris y cierta persona que me ayudo cuando mi carro se rompió— le respondí.

—Tengo que ir a hacer una presentación en la capital francesa la próxima semana y reservé nuestro cuarto. ¿Podría su alteza encontrar algo de tiempo para fugarse con un plebeyo?

—Tonto…

—Te amo.

Fin.


End file.
